nuestro amor
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: despues de poder tener su amor prohibido bella y edward empiezan una nueva vida en otra ciudad, que pasara entre ellos cuando llegue un nuevo mienbro a su familia, que incluso llegara aser mas fuerte su amor
1. mudanza

k- 1: mudanza

Bella pov

Dos años despues de que edward y yo nos casamos, nos fuimos a vivir a Alaska pero ya llevamos aquí cuatro años así que ahora nos volvíamos a mudar a otro lugar.

Me puse a terminar de guardan las ultimas cosas en la maleta ya que hoy nos iríamos de Alaska y ahora viviríamos en Londres, las chicas y yo somos las compradoras compulsivas de la familia.

-amor en que piensas-dijo edward

-en que extraño la manada-dije

-podríamos pasar a verlos antes de irnos a Londres, si tu quieres-dijo

-enserio-dije

-claro amor-dijo- por ti aria cualquier cosa

-Siiiiiiii-dije dando saltitos como alice

-bien terminemos de empacar, que alice esta impaciente-dijo

-claro-dije dándole un beso en los labios

Una hora despues estábamos subiendo todas las maletas a los autos para irnos al aeropuerto donde también embarcaríamos los autos, sacamos las maletas de nuestros autos una vez que cada chico los estacionara, caminamos a tomar nuestro vuelo con dirección a Londres, pero me consuela saber que en un mes más vendría a ver a mi manada.


	2. visitando a mi manada

k- 2: visitando a mi manada

Bella pov

Hace dos semanas llegamos a Londres donde carlisle empezó a trabajar en el hospital y nosotros empezaríamos el instituto en dos semanas más por eso con edward aprovechamos este tiempo libre y ahora vamos viajando a forks para ver a mi manada.

-te amo-dijo edward antes de besarme, obviamente le correspondí el beso a mi marido

-y yo ati-dije cuando nos separamos

Me abrazo y así pasamos el resto del viaje mientras esperábamos llegar pronto a forks y ver a mi familia a la cual extraño un montón. El avión aterrizo en pott ángeles, nos bajamos y fuimos en busca de nuestro equipaje antes de ir a arrendar un auto.

Edward arrendo un volvo de color negro en el cual nos subimos para dirigirnos a nuestra antigua casa y de ahí correríamos a la frontera con la push ya que yo aun me podía transformar en loba. Cuando llegamos a casa dejamos las cosas en nuestra habitación y despues corrimos hasta la push. Cuando llegamos al límite me transforme en loba y llame a mi manada

"hey manada los espero en el límite"-pensé para ellos antes de volver a mi forma de vampiro, esperamos 10 minutos antes de que aparecieran los 14 miembro de mi manada.

-manada tantos años-dije ya que ellos tendrían entre 24 y 25 años

-bella-chillaron rachel y rebeca antes de abrazarme

-ya primas- dije

- bells-dijieron los demás- edward

-hola-dijo mi esposo

-que sucede-dijo jake

-nada malo jake, solo los venimos a ver-dije- ya que en Londres en dos semanas empiezan las clases

-Londres-dijo

-si allá nos mudamos-dijo edward

-no se preocupen los vendré a ver siempre-dije

-claro-dijieron

Estuvimos toda la tarde con ellos, los demás dias la pasábamos en la push o en la casa ahora estábamos en nuestra habitación antes de tener que volver a Londres el dia de mañana.


	3. el instituto

k- 3: el instituto

Edward pov

hace dos dias habíamos vuelto de forks y ahora tendríamos que ir al instituto como siempre solamente que esta vez estaría con mi esposa ami lado, nos fuimos todos en el jeep de emmett ya que era el más grande y así cubríamos las apariencias.

Alice, rose y bella iban cantando una canción en ingles mientras con los chicos las escuchábamos y las apoyábamos en los coros. Cuando llegamos al instituto todos vieron el jeep, los pensamientos eran tranquilos hasta que los seis nos bajamos y todos nos vieron.

Fuimos por nuestros horarios y por suerte teníamos todos clases juntos, en este lugar jasper, rose y yo seriamos hermanos y alice, emmett y bella también. Llegamos a nuestra primera clases español por suerte a los seis nos tocaba juntos

-buenos dias-dijo el profesor cuando entramos al salón- llegan tarde

-disculpe pero somos nuevos-dijo bella y varios hombres sonrieron y pensaban en una manera errónea sobre ella.

-a son los señores cullen y hale-dijo el señor molina

-si-dijimos

-bien preséntense-dijo

-hola, soy rosalie el es mi gemelo jasper y mi hermano edward-dijo rose

-hola, soy Isabella, ella es mi melliza alice y mi hermano emmett-dijo mi esposa sonriendo.

El profesor nos mando a sentarnos al final del salón pero a ningún hombre se le quitaba la imagen de mi esposa y de mis hermanas como a las mujeres tampoco se les quitaba la imagen de los chicos y la mia.


	4. extraños sintomas

Bella pov

Dos semanas llevábamos de clases, aquí en Londres, también llevo una semana, vomitando ya que yo si puedo comer ya que mis genes de loba no me impiden esa parte de mi vida, solamente soy fría y no envejece nunca y por eso es raro.

Aunque ahora que me acuerdo mi mama me mostro sus recuerdos gracias a uno de mis dones de que ella había sentido algo así cuando estaba embarazada de mi, sera posible que yo vaya a tener un hijo o hija con mi edward.

Tendré que hablar con carlisle a penas pueda para saber si estoy o no equivocada además alice dice que tampoco ha tenido visiones mías que me ve borrosa, pero que sera lo que me está sucediendo, además no soporto a los humanos no dejan de acosarme aun sabiendo que estoy con edward.

Seria genial tener un bebe pero prefiero saber si mis sospechas son ciertas o estoy equivocada y es solo una ilusió


	5. me canse de escucharlos

me canse de escucharlos

Edward pov

Estábamos todos en la cafetería juntos como siempre teníamos una bandeja que no comeríamos bueno bella si ya que esa parte de su humanidad y otras no se congelaron al ser ella loba pero igual tiene que beber sangre.

"wow, Isabella hale es la chica más hermosa que he visto"- pensaban varios humanos, había estado escuchando todo el dia pensamientos indebidos sobre mi esposa y eso me hacia gruñir como ahora.

-amor estas bien-dijo bella

-si amor-dije

-Mmm-dijo antes de poner su mano en mi mejilla y ver mis pensamientos, despues suspiro – si quieres puedo poner mi escudo

-no gracias-dije

-edward no me mientas-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-está bien, lo podre controlar –dije aunque ya estaba arto de escuchar los pensamientos

-ok, total despues del instituto-dijo- necesito hablar con carlisle

-te acompaño-dije

-amor, no se-dijo- está bien me acompañaras

-hey tortolos-dijo em haciendo que bella y yo le prestáramos atención- no planifiquen hacer sus cochinadas en el hospital

-Jajaja-dijo bella- entonces tú tampoco lo hagas en el salón de clases

- además eso otra cosa-dije

- y que sera-dijieron todos menos bella

-secreto-dijo bella

Maldición los humanos siguen pensando cosas que no deberían sobre las chicas y mis hermano solo piensan en tener sexo Argg esto es insoportable me arte de escucharlo, al parecer bella vio que ya no soportaba mas allí por lo que me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos un rato al bosque total hoy había prueba de sangre y no queríamos lastimas a los humanos.


	6. la conversacion con carlisle

la conversación con carlisle

Bella pov

Despues que terminaron las clases me fui con edward al hospital para poder hablar con carlisle ya que si era Haci me pasaría lo mismo que a rene, no murria al tenerla por mis genes de loba, cuando llegamos al hospital le dije a edward que esperara en el auto y que no le leyera la mente a carlisle por que yo lo sabría.

Camine por el hospital hasta llegar a la consulta de carlisle, donde tuve que esperar a que atendiera a su último paciente para poder hablar con él.

-bella que sorpresa-dijo

-carlisle necesito hablar contigo-dije

-bien entra-dijo entramos a su consulta donde me indico que me sentara mientras él hacía lo mismo- que paso

- carlisle sabes ase unos dias que me siento rara-dije

- que síntomas-dijo- considerando que aun conservas parte de tu humanidad y de tu vida de loba

-bueno todas las mañanas vomito y mi apetito a aumentado mucho –dije- a lo mejor estoy embarazada

-no, eso no es posible-dijo el

-carlisle, si es posible-dije

-por qué dices eso-dijo

-por que yo no existiría si no fuera posible-dije- mi padre era vampiro y madre era humana con genes de lobo

- pero entonces tu no eras humana-dijo

-no, no era humana era mitad loba mitad vampiro-dije- pero físicamente era más loba que vampiro

-te are las pruebas y mañana tendré el resultado-dijo

-está bien-dije

Asa estuvimos un rato mientras él me realizaba los exámenes, cuando termino nos fuimos juntos al estacionamiento yo me fui a donde estaba edward y él en su mercedes con dirección hacia la casa.


	7. sospechas confirmadas

sospechas confirmadas

Bella pov

Ya había pasado una semana desde que carlisle me hizo esos exámenes para ver si era o no posible, ahora estaba en mi habitación pensando en cualquier cosa y esperando a que edward volviera de su expedición de caza a la cual se fue hace dos dias.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y como esme saludaba a carlisle, también sentí a las chicas saludarlo, me levante de la cama y baje hacia donde estaba carlisle.

-carlisle-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bella toma los resultado-dijo

-resultado de que-dijieron las chicas y esme

-les dire pero no piensen en esto hasta que edward lo sepa-dije

-está bien-dijieron

-bueno resulta que hace dias mi apetito a cambiado y por los recuerdo que pude obtener de mi mama antes de que muriera sé que soy mitad loba y mitad vampiro-dije mientras ellas abrían los ojos como platos- además mi padre era vampiro y mi mama humana pero con genes de lobo

-lo que bella quiere decirle es-dijo carlisle- que tiene sospechas de que este embarazada

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa-chillaron las tres

-abre, el sobre-dijo alice

-está bien ?dije mientras lo abría, leí el documento mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi cara, había salido positivo, iba a tener un pedacito mío y de edward

-y que salió-dijo esme

-positivo-dije

-a seremos abuelos-dijieron esme y carlisle

-y nosotras tías-dijieron


	8. mi historia

mi historia

Bella pov

las chicas despues de que les conté que estaba embarazada se pusieron a planear la decoración de la pieza, muchas otras cosas mientras esme me cocinaba algo para comer y carlisle estaba sentado conmigo en la sala, ya que edward, emmett y jasper volverían el lunes de su expedición de caza.

-bella ?dijo carlisle

-dime-dije mientras entraba esme con una bandeja de comida para mí y la dejaba en la mesa antes de sentarse con carlisle, las chicas dejaron de hablar y se sentaron a mi lado

-tengo una duda-dijo

-cual-dije

-si tu padre era vampiro, entonces como murió-dijo

- es una historia larga-dije- pero la contare- dije mientras comía un trozo de manzana- el embarazo de mi mama duro un mes, pero yo fui creciendo como cualquier humano, vivíamos en Pensilvania antes de mudarnos a Phoenix, donde mi papa trabajaba en la universidad por las noches, pero cuando tenía quince años paso lo peor

-que sucedió-dijo rose abrazándome

-aparecieron tres hombres con capas negras y veinte vampiros más atrás de ellos-dije- si, eran los vulturis-suspire- Charlie, nos escondía rene y ami lejos de ellos ya que venían a matar a mis padres y ami, Charlie hablo con el líder, pero este ordeno que lo mataran y ahí fue cuando Sali de donde estaba escondida, rene estaba asustada pero veía todo al igual que yo, cuando me vieron pensaron que era humana y me iban a matar hasta que mi padre lo impidió, diciendo que yo era su hija-suspire- por lo cual el líder vulturis lo desmembró y le prendió fuego , yo estaba roja de la ira, me extraño que no lloraba ya que cuando me enojaba yo lloraba en cambio, empecé a sentí que un calor me recorría por el cuerpo mis manos temblaba me tire hacia delante y me transforme en loba, sin saber que había pasado mate a unos 12 miembro de la guardia de los vulturis, despues lo que quedaron escaparon ya que yo me sentia confusa no sabía que me había pasado hasta que rene me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo lo que era

- los vulturis mataron a tu padre-dijo esme

-si y eso acelero mi proceso de transformación-dije- al pesar de ser mitad loba y mitad vampiro, era más loba ya que mi lado vampiro siempre se presento en mis dones.

* * *

diganme si quieren que haga una tercera parte con la vida de bella antes de conocer a los cullen


	9. la noticia

K-9: la noticia

Edward pov

Hace una semana nos habíamos ido de expedición de caza y ahora volvíamos a casa donde nuestra familia, cuando estaba a un kilometro empecé a oír los pensamiento de las chicas pensando en ropa, a carlisle en una nueva teoría y a mi bella en mi.

Cuando llegamos fuimos cada uno recibidos por nuestras esposas, bella tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia el bosque, iba muy callada cosa rara en ella ya que era al igual que las chicas.

-pasa algo amor-dije

-eh, si, pero no es nada malo-dijo

-que cosa-dije

-mm, no sé si te diste cuenta que estoy un poco más gorda-dijo

-si, si me he dado cuenta-dije

-bueno resulta que estoy embarazada-dijo

-que –dije sin creerlo iba a ser padre

-que vamos a ser padres-dijo – además ella no es única en su especie

-por que no es única ella-dije

-por que yo también soy mitad loba y mitad vampiro-dijo sonriendo

-mm es verdad se me olvidaba-dije dándole un beso- y como sabes que es niña

-pues digamos que lo se pero no por ninguno de mis dones-dijo

-ok-dije- volvamos a casa

-las chicas, y esme y carlisle lo saben solo tú y lo chicos no lo sabían-dijo

Nos fuimos a la casa donde emmett empezó con sus bromas diciendo que bella iba a parecer pelota pero jasper solo la felicito carlisle y bella también nos dijieron que el embarazo duraría dos meses ya que por los genes de loba y vampiros que tiene el bebe pero que al final crecerá como cualquier humano. Bella puso su mano en mi mejilla para mostrarme lo que pensaba, ella quería ver a su manada a la cual hace 4 meses más o menos que no veía así que asentí ente su petición.


	10. el nacimiento

Bella pov

Todos en la familia, estaban feliz y mas que la manada, ya faltaban tres dias para que mi réneesme naciera, todas (alice, rose, las chicas de la manada y esme aparte de mi) decíamos que es niña aunque los chicos decían que era hombre, pero ahora carlisle traía el resultado del sexo de mi bebe.

-Bien carlisle, cual es el resultado-dijo edward, antes de que carlisle hablara alice y yo nos pusimos a dar saltitos en nuestros lugares ya que nosotras habíamos tenido la visión.

- bueno es mujer-dijo pero no pudo agregar nada mas ya que todas chillamos, las chicas de la manada estaban en altavoz por el telefono

-si-dijieron

-como se llamara-dijo esme

-réneesme carlie-dije- el primer nombre es juntando el de mi mama y el tuyo esme-dije sonriéndole- y el segundo es con las tres primeras letras de carlisle, y los últimos tres de mi padre

-es un lindo gesto-dijieron-gracias

-de nada-dije pero de repente sentí una punzada de dolor- carlisle

-que –dijo

-ya viene-dije

- que-dijo edward nervioso

Las chicas me tomaron en brazos y me llevaron a la habitación mía donde seria que tendría a mi pequeña, carlisle preparo todo para que empezara el parto.

-bien bella cuando te diga empujas-dijo, solo asentí- un dos tres empuja

-aah-grite mientras empujaba, repetimos unas cinco veces antes de escuchar el llanto de mi bebe

-es preciosa-dijo carlisle mientras la limpiaba para luego entregármela

-nessi-dije- mi pequeña

- Bien chicas vistan a bella con ropa para descansar –dijo – esme viste a nessi

Despues de que dieran las indicaciones, las chicas hicieron todo, despues me dejaron acostada en la cama con mi pequeña em brazos, la cual dormía ahora plácidamente, la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi edward con rostro preocupado

-hola amor-dijo

-hola –dije-mírala

- sí, es linda como tu-dijo sonriendo- tiene los ojos color café

-como mi madre-dije- pero tu pelo y tu rostro


	11. seis años despues

seis años despues

Bella pov

Ahora nos íbamos a forks ya que hace seis años no pudimos por que ya teníamos otro destino, además todos somos felices con nessi en nuestras vida, además mi pequeña tiene uno de mis dones, ya que ella al tocarte la cara te muestra sus pensamientos, ahora mi niña tiene seis años y es toda una princesa.

-mami-dijo nessi

-dime nessi-dije

-yo soy rara-dijo

-por qué, dices eso-dije mientras tocaba su mejilla y buscaba en sus pensamientos, que ella se comparaba con vampiros, licántropos y humanos

-por qué no soy normal-dijo

-nessi-dije seria- escucha, no eres única en tu especie

-eso no es verdad-dijo

-réneesme-dije enojada- si te digo que no eres única es la verdad.- suspire- yo también soy como tu

-enserio-dijo

-si –dije- mi papa era vampiro y mi mama loba-humana

-woow-dijo

-nosotras somos semis lobas, semis vampiras-dije

-aah-dijo y despues cerró sus ojos para dormir ya que nos quedaba un largo viaje a forks.

-no te sientas mal amor-dijo edward

- no es eso, si no que nessi, no cree que nosotras somos únicas-dije


	12. la vision

K-13: la visión

Bella pov

Tres dias llevábamos en forks todo, va bien ahora que anocheció, estábamos todos en el jardín viendo como los chicos luchaban entre ellos, nessi estaba con esme mirando las estrellas, de repente alice que estaba ami lado y yo nos quedamos con la mirada ausente estábamos teniendo una visión

Era en un prado cerca de aquí, había una guardia de vampiros con capaz negras a los cuales identifique como los vulturis quienes venia a matar a nessi y despues la visión se corto, edward quien leyó la mente de alice nos miro a las dos confundido por la visión

-vienen por nessi-susurramos

-quienes-dijo esme abrazando a mi pequeña

-los vulturis-gruñí

-pero si no hemos hecho nada-dijo emmett

- malditos-dije- le pasara lo mismo que a mi padre –suspire- vengare a mi padre

- bella yo luchare contigo-dijieron alice y rose

-gracias-dije

- podemos llamar a algunos amigos-dijo jasper

-si tienes razón-dijo emmett

-mami-dijo nessi- que pasa

-nada nessi-dije- mañana iras a conocer a tus otros tios

-está bien-dijo abrazándose a edward, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron serrando hasta quedarse dormida.

-detesto mentir-dije

-si pero es mejor que no sepa nada-dijo edward abrazándome a mí con nessi en sus brazos

-mañana ire a llevar a nessi con mi familia es decir con la manada mientras ustedes contactan con sus amigos y asi me puedo prepara para presentar a nessi-dije

-ok, bells estamos contigo-dijieron


	13. mis tios los lobos

conociendo a mis tios y tias, los lobos

Nessi pov

Mi mama me vistió con un vestido y dejo mi pelo suelto, por fin me sentia bien, pero sabía que algo sucedía pero mama no me quería decir nada, además esto de ser semí loba no es malo si se tiene encuentra que no soy única.

-nos vamos nessi-dijo mi mama- tus tios y tias te esperan

-si-dije- papi no viene

-no tiene cosas que hacer-dijo

-ah-dije

Salimos de la casa y corrimos por el bosque hasta llegar al límite de forks con la push donde había 14 lobos, parados.

-hey manada, por favor volver a su forma humana-dijo

-te entienden-dije

-claro que si –dijo

Los lobos asintieron y se fueron para cambiar de forma y al final aparecieron 7 mujeres y 7 hombres

-bien chicos y chicas, ella es réneesme cullen mi hija-dijo mi mami-jacob, rachel y rebeca vengan

Los tres que nombro mi mama dieron un paso adelante, eran altos que daban miedo.

-ellos son mis primos tus tios-dijo mi mama- y los demás son tus tios postizos

-un gusto-dije

-que gusto conocerte pequeña-dijo rachel

Estuve toda la tarde con las tias mientras mi madre hablaba con los tios, todos eran muy simpáticos, nos dependimos de ellos cuando anocheció, ya que papa nos esperaba en la casa.


	14. en compañia

en compañía

Edward pov

La casa estaba llena de nuestros visitantes y aliados, todos vieron como nessi era más humana, que vampira y aceptaron estar con nosotros cerca de los vulturis.

Con mostros estaban tanya, kate, irna, Carmen y Eleazar también con unas amigas nómadas todos estaban felices de conocer nessi, los vulturis llegarían en dos dias todos sabían.

Estábamos listos para la lucha bella era la versión adulta para la especie de nessi ya que ella también era semí loba y semí vampira, bella estaba preocupada , tenía a nessi en sus brazos la cual estaba durmiendo , bella estaba viendo los pensamientos de nessi la cual sabia que algo iba a suceder y de que se lo estábamos ocultando.

-bella, cuanto años tienes-dijo Carmen

-bueno cuando carlisle me mordió y me transformo pero no completamente tenía 17 y de eso han pasado diez años Haci que como veinte siete-dijo

-wow-dijo Carmen- tú y tu hija son especiales

-si, ademas los vulturis me deben una-dijo

-por que-dijo kate

-por que mataron a mi papa, el era vampiro mi mama era loba-dijo bella suspirando- lo mataron frente a mis ojos, yo temblé cuando vi que le prendían fuego y allí fue la primera vez que me transforme en loba y mate a 20 de la guardia

-oh, ahora entiendo-dijo kate


	15. la hora llego

l

a hora ya llego

Bella pov

Estábamos todos en el claro donde alice y yo habíamos tenido la visión nuestros aliados y testigos que habíamos reunidos en estos dias estaban a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente, mi familia de vampiro estaba destras mio, junto a mi manada, nessi estaba con edward a mi lado.

Mi manada sabia que en el momento en el que yo me convirtiera en loba ellos también tendrían que hacerlo, unos minutos despues llegaron los vulturis al frente iban aro, cayo y marco junto a su guarda personal.

-buenos dias mis queridos cullen-dijo aro

-que quieres aro-dije

- perdón señorita no la conozco-dijo-ademas veo que eres humana y esa niña no-apunto a nessi- pero te me haces conocida

-claro que se te hago conocida-dije- TU mataste a mi padre

-tu padre-dijo

Edward tomo a nessi en bazos y se puso junto a la familia que había dejado el espacio para que mi manada estuviera a mi lado.

-si, mi padre CHARLIE SWAN-dije

-oh, ese estúpido-dijo

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso mis manos empezaron a temblar fuertemente, salte un paso y caí al suelo convertida en loba al igual que mi manada, enseñándole los dientes a aro

-aro-dijo edward que se coloco a mi lado- déjanos explicarnos

-claro-dijo aro- pero no tengo todo el dia

-bien-edward subió a nessi en mi lomo para poder hablar-ellas no son humanas ni vampiras, son semí lobas, como lo acabas de ver, réneesme es mi hija y bella es su madre-dijo mientras nos señalaba- si no me crees basta con que tomes mi mano para saberlo

"al parecer ese chupasangre tiene uno de tus dones"-dijo jake

"si eso parece"-dije

* * *

Bella pov

"hay que prepararnos"-dijo leah

"si por nessi"

Aro tomo la mano de edward y se puso a ver los pensamientos de mi esposo, el cual si no me equivocaba esta tan tenso como todos los demás, nessi tenía sus manos en mi cabeza, mientras la acarisiaba sin mostrar ninguna imagen

-bien al parecer nos dieron una mala información-dijo aro despues de soltar la mano de edward

-si-dijo edward mientras se colocaba a mi lado

-bien como aquí ha vido una mala información, nos iremos-dijo aro- Isabella siento la muerte de tus padres

"dile que no me interesa por que ya mato a mi padre"-pensé hacia edward

-dice que no le importa que ya mataste a su padre-dijo edward

-bueno nos vemos –dijo aro

-hasta lego-dijieron todos

Espere a que se fueran para que los de la manada se cambiaran de fase y se vistieran, los demás vampiros se fueron, solo quedamos mi manada y mi familia, segui en mi forma lobuna hasta la casa donde alice fue en busca de ropa para mi, y fui detrás de unos arboles y volvi a mi forma humana vestida con el vestido que alice me dio.

-mami eres una loba linda-dijo nessi abrazándome

-si bebe-dije- tu algún dia también lo seras

-te quiero-dijo

-y yo a ti-dije


	16. epilogio

Edward pov

Cuatro años han pasado desde esa pequeña lucha, si es que se le podía decir asi, con los vulturis, ahora todo era felicidad, todos los lobos de la manada tuvieron un hijo

(N/a: aquí abajo estarán los nombres de los hijos de la, manada)

sam y emily tuvieron al pequeño antonino mientras que jared y kim tuvieron a luciana una niña muy hermosa, paul y rachel tuvieron una hija llamada mariana, rebeca y embry tuvieron una hija llamada antonela mientras quil y clarie tuvieron a los gemelos carla, y luis, leah y jacob tuvieron a su hijo antony, todos ellos futuros licantropos claro que mi pequeña es la lider aunque ella a diferencia de bella no se puede transformar en lova

La felicidad al fin llego a mi vida y a la de bella, enfrentamos muchas cosas pero al final logramos salir juntos de esta y mi amor estaba feliz de ver como ness cada día crecía mas ahora nuestra hija tiene 10 años y es la niña más linda que hay ademas ella no tiene que esconderse del sol ya que no brilla como nosotros.

esta ha sido mi vida , esto ha sido lo que he vivido pero aun tengo la cuirosidad de sabeer ¿ como fue la vida de bella antes de mi?

Fin

* * *

corto lo se pero bueno ya viene la ultima parte

mi vida ante de ti

Mi vida cambio tanto en mis diecisiete años de vida nunca creí todo cambiara perdí a dos seres queridos míos pero me gane un amor y una hija para toda mi vida y existencia


End file.
